Like father like son
by disneyhugefan
Summary: Iris is furious at Sinbad.She hasn't forgiven him for ruinning her chaotic plans, so she seeks for revenge.She discovers Jim and with some information she finds out that he is Sinbad's son.She started making some evil plans for Jim to take her revenge.


Like father like son

This is a crossover about treasure planet and Sinbad: the legend of the seven seas. Iris is furious at Sinbad. She hasn't forgiven him for ruining her chaotic plans, so she seeks for revenge. She discovers Jim and with some information she finds out that he is Sinbad's son. She is starting to make some evil plans for Jim to take his revenge for Sinbad. When Sinbad finds out that his son is in danger for his actions he returns for him. But he has to face his son; he has to tell him the real reason why he left one day and never come back.

This is my first story so please be kind I do not own treasure planet or Sinbad and the seven seas. Enjoy and please review. :)

**CHAPTER 1 : **

**JIM'S KIDNAPP and the DEAL **

Iris is furious…she can't take it anymore….she has to do something…she needs revenge…that bloody rebel thief has ruined her plans. She was staring at planet earth trying to find something to harm Sinbad. She needed rest, so she decided to check the other planets to find her next prey. "Montressor, maybe?" she thought, She flew in the dark universe among other planets and at last she stopped in a tiny grey one. She was staring for a few seconds and then a huge vision appeared in front of her. The vision was showing an inn. Inside the inn it was a boy about seventeen years old in a white and gold suit and a woman who seemed very proud looking at the boy.

_-Oh, Jim, the woman started. I can't believe it. You have entered the Interstellar Academy for only two years, and they have already given you the permission to get your own ship and you're only seventeen. I'm so proud of you. Who could have even imagined, Captain Hawkins? Tears of happiness filled her eyes._

_-Mum, relax it's no big deal I still have to get a diploma to sail through space. –NO big deal, NO BIG DEAL? James Hawkins you are so…. –Mrs. Hawkins, more juice please, an alien old lady cut her off -I'll be right back Jim. And when I did I want you to be just where I left you. Mrs. Hawkins left from the kitchen. But the last moment when her son wasn't looking, she turned back and smiled at him proudly. –I'm so proud of you Jim, she whispered and then she left the kitchen with her son in it._

_ Iris was staring at Jim as he was washing the dishes in the sink. "He looks so familiar", she though. "What's his surname again...?" "Oh…Hawkins" -AHAHAHAHAHAHA, her evil laughter broke the silence in the galaxy. She finally had figured it out -Of course the boy is Sinbad's son. Hmmm, it's time for that kid to learn some life lessons, isn't he? -Ares, she shouted the name of one of her pets. In one second a big black whole appeared from nowhere, then a thing like a huge spider got out from the whole -Ares, the sound of Iris voice now was sweet and caring. Can you see that boy? She pointed at Jim. I want you to bring him to me right now and I need him unharmed. He is going to be our new playing thing. She gave him a sly smile. Go, she commanded the beast._

_ The beast jumped into Montressor and it landed near the inn. Jim lost his balance and fell on the floor. Something like an earthquake made everything shaking and then it stopped. Jim stood up again confused. He walked to the window, and he opened the curtains. A giant spider beast was out of the inn. His eyes went wide open. He quickly left the kitchen .When he entered the inn's restaurant everyone were shocked. He grabbed his laser gun from a table and he continued to the exit. But his mother stood in front of him not letting him exit the inn._

f

_ The beast was now furious. He took Jim's laser gun with his web and before Jim could react the beast threw his web at him and tied him up. The web was covering Jim until his mouth. In a few seconds a big black whole appeared and the beast jumped in with Jim. The last thing Jim saw was his mother shouting "NO JIM"._

* * *

><p><em> Jim was floating for a few momments in an endless black space. He tried to break free but the web was to strong. Suddenly he saw a huge woman withpale skin, yellow eyes black hair and a skin tight puple dress. The woman was staring at Jim. The beats removed his web and Jim finally was able to breath normally. He took a deep breath. He was now floating in front of the strange woman<em>

_-Hello Jim Hawkins, i'm Iris the goddess of chaos.  
><em>

_- How do you know my name? Jim asked her confused. Iris laughed quietly_

_-I know more then you thing i do. jIM RAISED HIS EYEBROW_

_-Really like what_

_-Well, like who's your father, why he left you ,where is he now... _

_-Wait...you knew my father, Jim cut her of_

_-I Know your father, she corrected. And believe me he is much more happier now than when he was with you and your mother. Jim gave her a hurt look. But then.._

_- How can i trust you, i don't even know you._

_-But i know you Jim, and your father is a heartless man who only cares about himself. Jim didn't answer he knew it was true. His father ledt one day and never come back leaving him and his mother alone. He was crashed. He was a kind of a big rebel without a good personality and low marks at school. But then Silver came... He disvovered the man in him and he saw what no one saw for so many years. He saw the real Jim, he saw what's under the mask Jim was wearing everyday for the day his father left. He saw his heart._

_-What do want for me? Jim asked coldly._

_-I don't want some thing for you, i want something with you. I need you to go to planet earth to bring me something which was stolen for me by a cruel pirate named Sinbad. My dagger, he always has it with him._

_-And why should i do that? Jim asked_

_-Because if you do ,i'll tell you everything you want to know about your was really curious to learn more about his father, why he left him? Where is he now? And most important who is he._

_- I still don't trust you._

_-Mortals, always so hard to believe. Ok, the you have the promise of a goddess. With her sharp nail she made a cross in her heart, symbol of a deal._

_-Ok,i'll do it. Jim decided_

_-Wonderful. Jusr one thing, when you meet Sinbad don't tell him your name._

_-Why?_

_-Because, when you steal the dagger, Sinbad we'll hunt you to get it back. It' will be much easier for you if you gave him a fake name. Jim nodded_

_-When i finish the task how can i find you?_

_-Don't worry i'll make sure you will._ O_FF YOU GO NOW. With this words she grabbed Jim and she threw him at planet earth like he was a toy. Jim left a scream as he was going down to planet earth when he was gone Iris left an evil laugh_

_-Our plan is going great Ares, The boy's and Sinbad's meet it's just the beginning of my revenge._

* * *

><p><strong>So what's her plan? Where is Jim now? Who will he meet in planet earth? Find out on the next chaapter. Chapter two coming soon: Jim's and Sinbad's meet. Please comment and revie but don't be hard with me remember it's only my first story. Have a nice day! ;)<strong>


End file.
